My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
MLNWiki official Store has reopened! Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! Munchman14 Can i have 6 pipes Munchman15 is the mln name --Munchman14 (talk) 15:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Working... 15:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Can anybody else get this order? 21:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I can. Munchman14? Please accept my friend request and click 60 times on 's Dreaming Beam Infuser Module. I'll then send you the Items. 14:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Skullkeepa14 Username:Heloitsme Signature:-- 12:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Items: 50 Dino Scales And 20 HFMs Thanx? How much would that be? Order I would like to order 5 rough rubies,5 rough saphires,2 dino scales. I will pay in clicks. :Please state your name. Oh and I made a new section out of it, please do so in future. Thanks! 15:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) glatorian181 I would like 48 dino scale. glatorian181--Glatorian181 (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Order timothy67 Order:cliks on race track modual rank 3 :Please state how many clicks you would like. 10:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) YoungLink3456 OK, I don't have a MLN Wiki username (my mom won't let me), but I do have a MLN page (YoungLink3456) and I read what you had and wanted a Cruiser Navigation System (they aren't mailable, are they?), 10 hypnotic frequency machines, and 20 Fairy Dust. So the Deal says I get 5 red flowers free with my purchase, Correct? Thanks, and No rush on the items, I am still a rank 7 (almost 8, just 1 more totemic animal blueprint left!) And if you can't get me the Navigation System, then I will take 12 Mantle's banners and 13 Gauntlet's banners. YoungLink3456 11:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :For clearance, you don't need to have an MLNWiki account to order here, only a My Lego network account. Cruiser Navigation Systems are mailable and yes, you get 5 Red Flowers on a purchase over 100 clicks. :) 12:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, but Cruiser Navigation Systems aren't mailable, our mistake. 15:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Order Image Item Price in Clicks Price in Items Rough Diamond 5 clicks each 1 Rough Sapphire or 1 Rough Ruby Rough Ruby 5 clicks each 1 Rough Diamond or 1 Rough Sapphire Rough Sapphire 5 clicks each ~gavis 1 my name on mln is gavis :Please say what Items you want and how much. This is only copied out of the main page. 18:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Airsoldier I would like 10 Rough Sapphire for 50 clicks. Airsoldier (talk) 18:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC)Seemefly pearls I will take 4 red pearls please.-- 22:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Hello!?-- 23:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc totemic two I would like to buy a totemic snake and a totemic hawk.-- 00:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry but I already have the blueprints. iconix's favour 1 iconix's favour please-- 14:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) mlnuser001 50 pipes, please. That should be 500 clicks. MLN username is slepice. I am new to this, so do all the clicks be delivered in 1 day, because I only get 60 per day on MLN. Thank You!